amor prohibido
by princesaazabache
Summary: dicen que los opuestos se atraen pues esta no es la excepción.Un amor la cual nadie acepta o en pocas palabras un amor prohibido
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos :) perdón por el retraso pero últimamente he estado un poco ocupada por los estudios :( al intentar que la inspiración llegue me llego a la cabeza esta historia.

Espero que les guste ^. ^

**demashitaa powerpuff girl z** no me pertenece.

Lalalalalala lalala hoy estoy un poco inperactiva :) lol

* * *

><p>Eran las 11:30 de la noche en Nueva Saltadilla y una pareja de jóvenes se encontraba en el parque.<p>

-hola preciosa, como estas- dijo un chico, estaba con una chompa de capucha la cual no dejaba ver su rostro.

-Muy bien amor y tú- dijo una chica que estaba igual de vestida que el chico (yo: solo la capucha)

-no te ha visto salir tu familia-dijo el chico con tono preocupado.

-procuré de que no se despertaran, y a ti no han visto salir tus hermanos- dijo la chica.

-esos idiotas son como rocas al dormir-dijo el chico con un tono un poco fastidiado, causando que la chica suelte una risilla.

-te extrañe, lo sabes-dijo la chica con un tono de tristeza.

-Yo también muñequita, quieres que te lleve a un lugar especial, pero no te lo diré es sorpresa-dijo el chico.

-está bien- dijo la chica.

En seguida los dos chicos se subieron a una moto y el chico condujo hasta llegar a una laguna que extrañamente estaba en medio del bosque.

-que hermoso es este lugar- dijo la chica.

-solía venir aquí con mis hermanos cuando éramos pequeños…-dijo el chico con un tono melancólico-… amor, ya no soporto más que nuestra relación sea un secreto.

-sí, es un poco raro estar saliendo sin que el resto de personas lo sepan-dijo la chica.

-está bien amor mañana le diremos a los chicos de nuestra relación- dijo el chico.

-sí, se lo podríamos decir cuando estemos en la playa- dijo la chica.

-lo había olvidado- dijo el chico

-cierto, lo había olvidado Momoko dijo que tu llevaras las bebidas-

-recién me dices- dijo el chico.

-es que recién me acuerdo- gritó la chica.

-bueno bueno no te enojes- dijo el chico tratando de remediar las cosas.

-está bien - dijo la chica para después echarse a reír.

- vamos o mañana no nos despertaremos temprano- dijo la chica.

-está bien pero antes quiero algo- dijo el chico acerándose mas a la chica y dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Tal acto hizo que sus capuchas se cayeran dejando ver dos cabelleras una negra y la otra rubia.

-te amo Miyako-

- y yo a ti Butch-

* * *

><p>Bueno no sé qué decir espero que les guste y que apoyen mi fic. Lo iva a subir ayer pero no pude.<p>

Bueno me despido sayonara.

PD1: me siento extraña.

PD2: los quiero mucho :*

PD3: quiero un helado... buen ya no los molesto


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas, siento mucho la demora. Créanme quería actualizar antes pero no he podido por asuntos del colegio. Como odio a la miss de lenguaje.

Les deseo un feliz año :)

Bueno chicos aquí va la continuación.

*pensamientos*

**Gritos **

/susurros/

Laboratorio del profesor Utonio a las 11:36 AM

-hola chicos, que hacen- pregunto una chica pelirroja, con una mochila en su espalda.

-esperándote momo, para al fin poder ir a la playa- respondió la rubia.

-sí, ya quiero jugar un partido-dijo la pelinegra saltando por toda la sala, estilo chibi.

-ya te estabas demorando, que estabas haciendo rosadita-dijo un pelirrojo en tono burlón.

-no comiences Brick- respondió un poco molesta la pellirroja.

-huy pero que rápido te enojas-

-ya vámonos o se nos hará tarde- intervino un rubio.

-si, Boomer tiene razón, vamos- dijo Butch.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

- al fin llegamos, ya me dolía el trasero-dijo Brick.

-si, a mi también-dijo Butch.

-kao, juguemos un partido, juguemos juguemos, juguemos, siiiii - dijo Boomer

-hay esta bien. Solo espérame que me vaya a cambiar-

…

En los vestidores.

-chicas trajeron bloqueador- pregunto la peli naranja, recibiendo un ¨no¨ como respuesta de la morena.

-yo traje, también les traje algunos trajes de baño. Escojan los que quieran.- dijo la rubia.

-yo quiero este-

-y yo este -

-entonces yo me quedo con este- dijo la rubia.

…

-kao, ¿ya estas lista?- pregunta la rubia. Su traje de baño era de dos piezas de color celeste y en la parte del sostén tenía unas flores de color azul para adornar.

-chicas, no piensan que salga así, verdad- dijo la ojiverde, la cual todavía no se dignaba a salir.

-pero si te ves bien- dijo la ojirosa. Su traje de baño era de dos piezas era de color rosa y en la parte del sostén iba adornado con unos corazones negros.

-pero, pero, es que no quiero salir así-dijo la morena antes de ser jalada por sus dos amigas.

Su traje de baño era de color negro, de dos piezas, la parte del sostén era adornada por una estrella de color verde.

-bueno, vamos que se nos ira el sol- apuró la rubia.

Al salir de los vestidores dejaron con la boca abierta a todos los chicos, causando los celos de los rrbz.

*cómo es posible que ellas lleven esos trajes* pensaba Boomer que estaba sonrojado y enojado.

-vio venir corriendo a la pelinegra, que desde lejos decía -Boomer, ya podemos juagar.-

-está bien- respondió el rubio aun con el rubor en las mejillas.

-pero mírate, como vas a jugar así- reclamo el peli naranja.

-yo no le veo nada de malo- contraataco la morena.

-es que estas muy…bonita-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que por suerte solo lo escucho la morena causando un sonrojo de parte de ella.

-bueno, vamos a jugar todos- dijo el rubio.

* * *

><p>Al final terminaron el partido el cual estuvo muy difícil, al final quedaron empate.<p>

Los chicos fueron a comprar unos refrescos para ellos y para las chicas.

Las chicas se quedaron conversando hasta que un trió de chicos se les acercaron.

-hey preciosas, porque tan solas- dijo un chico castaño claro con una mecha de color negra y ojos azules, viendo a las chicas.

-no nos molesten- dijo la pelinegra.

-huy pero que carácter, gatita- dijo un chico de cabello negro con un mechón rubio y ojos de color gris.

-no me digas así, baka- contraatacó la morena.

-por favor, podrían retirarse- pidió amablemente la rubia.

-huy, que hermosa eres- dijo tiernamente un peli morado de ojos miel, mientras se acercaba a Miyako a estirar sus cachetes.

-ehhhh…- fue lo único que respondió la rubia por la situación en la cual estaba.

-oh perdonen nuestra mala educación, mi nombre es Michael… ¿Cuál es su nombre?- dijo mientras extendía la mano a Momoko.

-ehhh… mi nombre es Momoko-

-mucho gusto-

-cierto, mi nombre es Connor, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- pregunto el peli morado.

-mi nombre es Miyako- dijo amablemente la rubia.

-oye gatita, vamos a jugar un partido- dijo el oji gris.

-no me digas así, y no voy a jugar contigo- dijo la morena un poco molesta.

-lo entiendo, tienes miedo. Eres una gata miedosa-

-que no me digas así-

-entonces dime tu nombre. No mejor, si te gano un partido, me dirás tu nombre y yo no te diré así, está bien-

-está bien-

**Con Momoko **

-De donde eres, no te he visto por aquí-

-me acaban de transferir a un colegio de por aquí. Soy de Inglaterra-

-uhhh, eres de Inglaterra. Vivir allá es bonito- pregunto la oji rosa mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.

-es muy bonito vivir allá, si algún día vas te recomiendo pasar por mi casa.

-está bien, hagamos un catillo de arena.-

-ok-

**Con Miyako**

-Connor, quieres escuchar música-

-está bien, oye Miyako te han dicho que pareces una muñeca- dijo inocentemente el muchacho, haciendo que la rubia se sonroje.

-ehh, de hecho me lo ha dicho mi abuela.-

- te pareces mucho a una amiga mía de Rusia-

- ¿tú vivías allá?-

- de hecho naci allá-

-uhhh, me parces divertido. Eres nuevo aquí en la ciudad.

-el viernes nos acaban de transferir de Inglaterra. Estudiaba allá junto con Michael y Bryan. Somos buenos amigos-

-espero que nos volvamos a ver, en que escuela te transfirieron-

- de hecho no lo sé, se lo voy a preguntar a Michael, pero será después. Te veo muy tensa , te puedo dar un masaje si quieres.

-está bien, pero no será mucha molestia.-

-no te preocupes-

**Con Kaoru**

El partido estaba por terminar y hasta ahora se encontraban en un empate, pero en un descuido de la pelinegra Bryan logro hacer un gol justo antes de que se acabara el tiempo.

Bryan bailaba y festejaba su victoria.

-muy bien gatita, dime tu nombre-

-ok, pero dime primero el tuyo-

-me llamo Bryan, ahora tu turno-

-está bien me llamo…- pero fue interrumpida por los rrbz.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- gritaron nuestros rrbz.

* * *

><p>Bueno las dejo con la intriga.<p>

Acepto comentarios, reclamos, recomendaciones. Todo será bien recibido.

Sin más los quiero mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa :) la verdad los extrañe mucho (ohhhhhh :3 )

Lo siento mucho por no haber podido actualizar antes, pero el cole me tiene un poco cansada y para el colmo mi teclado se daño, tenía ese teclado que lo manejas x el mouse, pero me era difícil escribir.

Asi que ya estamos aquí con nuevo teclado ( que lendo :3)

**Este capítulo está dedicado a ****Mitsukii-kun****, onee-chan este capítulo es para ti. **

Sin más vamos con la historia

*pensamientos*

/susurros/

GRITOS!

(notas de autora)

Perdonen la falta de ortografía.

**Disclaimer: ppgz no me pertenece, pero la loca y sensual historia si, OoC, Oc.**

* * *

><p>-ok, pero dime primero el tuyo-<p>

-me llamo Bryan, ahora tu turno-

-está bien me llamo…- pero fue interrumpida por los rrbz.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- gritaron nuestros rrbz.

En ese momento nuestras queridísimas chicas junto con Michael, Connor y Bryan se separaron bruscamente y se sentar uno al lado el otro formando una sola columna. **(n/a: o era fila , no lo sé, siempre me confundo )**

-etto…- Miyako

-como puede ser posible, las dejamos un momento y miren como las encontramos-dijo Boomer con un tono de voz enojado.

- por eso les dije que no se pongan esos trajes, atraen muchas miradas- reclamo Brick, también enojado.

-pero noooooo, nunca nos hacen caso- dijo Butch completamente enojado.

-nosotras no hemos hecho nada malo- dijo Miyako, queriendo arreglar el asunto.

-es verdad, yo solo quería jugar un partido- se defendió Kaoru, pues la verdad ella solo quería jugar. **(n/a: se parece a mí, yo juego con quien sea, con tal de jugar**

-ustedes no son nadie para decirles eso- reclamo Michael a los rrbz.

-pues para que te informes, nosotros somos sus…..- pero paro, no podía arriesgarse a que el resto de los chicos supiera su relación con la rubia.

-ustedes son sus…- apuro Bryan, pues esta situación lo estaba incomodando.

-* es cierto, nosotros no somos nada para las chicas, por más que nos gusten, solo somos amigos* pensó Boomer, pues era la verdad.

-oigan chicos, miren quien viene ahí, no es el famoso Juanito Alcachofa- dijo Connor.

-DONDE!...- gritaron todos, menos Bryan, Connor y Michael, los cuales aprovechando la situación y se echaron a correr.

-oigan ese no era- dijo Boomer. **(n/a: ahhhh : 3 pobre inoshente :3 )**

-ehhh, donde están- dijo Brick un poco enojado, pues se le habían escapado esos muchachos.

-MALDITOS, NO HUYAN COBARDES- grito Butch, pues quería partirles la cara a esos chicos, lo habían hecho enojar muy seriamente.

-se fueron por allá- dijo Kaoru señalando la dirección contraria a donde los chicos habían huido.

-VENGAN ACA, NO HUYAN – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-no les vamos a hacer nada, bueno casi nada- grito Butch, ya quería encontrarlos para partirles la cara.

-sí que son raros, eh – dijo Momoko.

-ja, ni que lo digas- respondió Kaoru, después de todos era verdad, ellos no eran nada para ellas. **(n/a: eso era lo que ella creía muajajajajaja, crean que es una risa malvada)**

-*ese Butch es un lindo, se ve que me ama mucho, definitivamente nunca lo voy a cambiar* pensaba Miyako.

-oye miya, tú qué opinas al respecto-pregunto Momoko.

- *cuando lleguemos a casa le preparare un gran pastel, no, no, mejor le hare una gran cena*- Miyako seguía en su mundo de fantasía, imaginándose a ella dándole de comer a Butch, estilo chibi.

-oye miya, miya, MIYAKO…!- grito Kaoru y comenzó a zarandearla de un lado a otro.

-eh?...qué pasa?...- respondió Miyako, después de reaccionar y salir de su mundo de fantasía.

-que te pasa miya, te veo como ida- dijo Momoko.

-es verdad, ¿no te pasa nada?, te sientes bien- dijo Kaoru, pues la verdad su amiga estaba ida desde un buen rato.

- no, no me pasa nada, solo estoy un poco cansada- respondió Miyako, pero las chicas no le creyeron del todo, porque su amiga estaba un poco cambiada desde hace como un mes, últimamente se notaba mas distraída de lo normal.

Su actitud había cambiado un poco y lo peor, es que no sabían la razón, cuando le habían ido a preguntar ella simplemente dijo que se sentía un poco distraída por el instituto, pero últimamente pasaba la mayoría del tiempo distraída y un poco alejada de los demás, aunque la había notado un poco más cercana a Butch.

-ahora que lo recuerdo, has estado rara últimamente- dijo Momoko, comenzando a sospechar sobre si su amiga les ocultaba algo.

- es verdad- apoyo Kaoru.

-bueno pues, ya saben el instituto y todo lo demás me tiene un poco cansada y pues…-

Pero fue interrumpida por los muchachos.

-que mala suerte, se nos han escapo- dijo Butch un poco decepcionado, el solo quería

-ahora ustedes, nos deben una explicación- dijo Brick molesto.

- es cierto- dijo Butch, olvidándose que momentos antes quiera ir golpear a cierto chico, por meterse con su chica.

-nosotras no hicimos nada, además ustedes no pueden reclamarnos nada-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta, lo que menos le gustaba era que controlaran lo que ella hiciera o no hiciera.

-apoyo a kao, ustedes solo son amigos, nada mas-dijo Momoko en el mismo estado de Kaoru.

-chicos, créanme, nosotras no hicimos nada malo-dijo Miyako, mirando de reojo a Butch.

-es eso cierto- dijo Butch, también mirando de reojo a Miyako.

-totalmente- dijeron Kaoru y Momoko al mismo tiempo.

- bueno, creo que no deberíamos pelear por gusto-dijo Brick. –mejor vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre.-

- es verdad-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Después de comer algo decidieron regresar a casa del profesor Utonio, ya que era la casa de los chicos. El profesor se había cambiado de casa a una más pequeña porque ahora, él con su hijo ken y su esposa **(n/a: la verdad no se me el nombre)** eran una familia, claro de vez en cuando los iba a visitar.

-que día más cansado- dijo Boomer entrando a la casa y tirándose al sofá.

-concuerdo contigo- dijo Kaoru mientras iba a la cocina para tomar jugo.

-me voy a mi cuarto- dijo Butch, mirando disimuladamente a Miyako la cual capto el plan que Butch tenía en mente**- (n/a: y cuando digo disimuladamente, es disimuladamente, no como lo hacen tus amigos que viran la cara como exorcista) **

Pasaron unos minutos, demás chicos estaban conversando hasta que…

-chicos, perdón, voy al baño- dijo Miyako.

**POV MIYAKO**

Iba caminado para ir al baño pero, en un pasillo me desvié y fui al cuarto de Butch. Entre y ahí estaba el, acostado boca arriba sobre su cama. Cerre la puerta con seguro, no me arriesgaría a que alguien entre y nos viera.

-te tardaste- me dijo

-lo siento, no pude venir antes, estábamos conversando con tus hermanos.-

En ese momento se levanto y me dio un beso en los labios, un beso necesitado.

-me debes una explicación por lo de enante-

-no hice nada malo, solo estaba conversando con ese chico-

-te creeré, pero si lo vuelvo a verlo cerca de ti lo castrare.-

-está bien- dije mientras soltaba unas pequeñas risitas

- de que te ríes- me pregunto.

-de que eres muy celoso-

-no lo soy-

-si lo eres-

-no lo soy-

-si-

-no-

-si, si lo eres-

-ash, está bien, pero soy tu celoso- dice mientras nos volvemos a besar.

* * *

><p>Trate de hacer este capítulo más largo para ti onee-chan.<p>

Creo que no actualizare hasta el mes de marzo, porque ya se vienen los exámenes finales y tengo que estudiar, también tengo que hacer los trabajos en equipo y las exposiciones.

Sin más, me despido. Los quiero mucho


End file.
